Del amor a la amistad hay tan solo una mirada
by Luneras
Summary: Hermione Granger, a sus 25 años de edad, se encuentra dividida entre el amor de su supuesto peor enemigo, y su más grande amigo. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott harán todo lo que este en sus manos para conquistar el corazón de la castaña. TN/HG/DM


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, todos los derechos están reservados a esta asombrosa autora.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Y ahí estaba yo, una vez más sin poder pegar el ojo por horas, moviéndome incontrolablemente de un lado a otro de mi mullida cama que ahora sentía demasiado grande y vacía. _¿Qué diablos me está pasando? _Me repetía una, y otra y otra vez. Consternada, y sin pisca de sueño salí de mi poca abrigadora cama, me puse lo primero que salió del closet y salí a las frías calles de Londres a despejar mí atareada mente de 25 años.

Quien lo diría, yo, Hermione Granger, confundía por nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, estaba caminando en la madrugada sin más compañía que Soledad, mi entrañable amiga. Mi enemigo de toda la vida, estaba cambiado desde sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, eso no podía negarlo, muy cambiado a decir verdad, el frio y egocéntrico ser que solía ser el Slytherin era ahora un adulto maduro, responsable, e increíblemente guapo. ¿Guapo?_ ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando? _Me repetí una vez mas mientras sofocaba un grito sordo desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Ya tenía mucho que había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad considerable de noches que había perdido pensando en el, demasiadas, de eso estaba segura. Esto tenía que parar ya, ahora no podía seguir sin dormir, ¡la gente cuerda descansa! El único problema es que quizá yo no sea parte de esa gente cuerda… demonios.

Aun sin estar completamente segura de a donde me dirigía seguí caminando por la oscura y terriblemente fría calle, maldita suerte, tenía casi dos semanas que había hecho un calor de los mil infiernos y precisamente esta noche se le ocurrió al mundo a Neptuno, a Hércules o Zeus a quien se les antoje que debería hacer un frio descomunal pegándole a nevada, y como si los dioses quisieran molestarme más todavía empezó a nevar. _Maldito calentamiento global, _pensé, ¡suficiente trabajo tengo protegiendo elfos domésticos que no agradecen, para tener que empezar contigo naturaleza!... Ya estaba diciendo disparates, no me culpo, siendo sinceros, la falta de sueño está afectando mi estado de ánimo sin lugar a dudas. Esa misma mañana le había gritado a mi pobre secretaria Naty que el café me gusta con dos terrones de azúcar:

-¡Dos! ¡No tres! ¡Has entendido!- le grite a mi pobre secretaria ya de edad.

-Lo siento señorita, lo siento tanto- me dijo casi inaudiblemente, antes de salir corriendo, por no decir huyendo del lugar.

Milagro del cielo que todavía me queda algo de conciencia, y no paso más de una hora y mi amable secretaria ya tenía una bellas flores en su escritorio, en mi vago intento de enmendar mi daño. Y es que ese mismo día en la mañana me había encontrado frente a frente con el susodicho en cuestión, exacto con Malfoy, que no hizo más que un leve saludo formal con la cabeza y me ignoro olímpicamente como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Demonios, demonios, demonios.

Aun no lograba comprender porque me había molestado tanto esa actitud de su parte, ¡¿Por qué? No podía negarlo, simplemente ya no podía, tal vez y solo tal vez si por fin aceptaba que yo lo quejhglk… yo lo querkjlh… querkjlh… bueno quizá si me costaría un poco de trabajo aceptarlo.

Pero… ¿y mi castaño? ¿Qué pasaría con Theo? Me quedaba bien claro que le gustaría muy poco que iniciara una relación con ese "rubio desabrido" como había empezado a llamarle cuando noto que pasaba por mi oficina más de lo meramente necesario considerando la relación de trabajo.

Theo.

Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era hacerle daño, a él no. Había sido demasiado bueno conmigo, demasiado amable, demasiado él para herirlo. No lo merecía, ese chico de cabellos castaños, me había salvado de mi misma en más de una ocasión, me había levantado de las caídas que por desgracia no han sido pocas, siempre había estado conmigo… siempre, sin excepción.

No.

Por mi bien, por el de Theo, y por el de Malfoy mismo, tenía que olvidarme lo antes posible de esos sentimientos absurdos que amenazaban con instalarse en mi pecho sin permiso ni esperanza de liberarme de ellos.

Suspire lo más hondo que mis pulmones me permitieron. Malfoy no era para mí. Definitivamente, el no era el indicado en mi vida, pero ¿Theo si lo era?

**O.O.O.O.O**

_Mierda, debo de tener ojeras en las ojeras _pensé mientras me deslizaba perezosamente por entre las sabanas tibias directo al baño. Me pareció buena idea tomar una agradable ducha en la tina, pero tendría que ser regresando del trabajo, estaba atrasada.

Me vestí tan impecable como siempre, intente ocultar las enormes bolsas debajo de mis ojos con un poco de colorante, y no funciono, de tener el cerebro funcionando correctamente habría usado magia como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, pero en ese momento de la mañana después de una agotadora noche en vela luchando conmigo misma, dudaba que recordara mi nombre siquiera.

Con parsimonia baje las escaleras de mi edificio y me encontré con mi salvación personal, mi boleto de regreso a la tierra, nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott.

-¡Miela!- me saludo efusivamente, dándome un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

-Hay Theo me da tantísimo gusto vert... un momento, ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estas horas?- le dije curiosa.

-Si… bueno… yo… quiero decir… tú sabes…. –murmuró-

-¿Cómo dices?

-Veras, Henry debía comer grillos sudafricanos para controlar la roña que tenia, pero cuando llegue a casa con la bolsa… se calló… y ahora mi casa está infestada de horribles grillos africanos y tendrán que fumigar por lo que no podre dormir ahí esta noche, y me preguntaba si… bueno tu sabes…

-¿Te doy hospedaje? No podías haber dicho: fumigaran mi casa, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

-Has leído mi mente- me dijo con esa sonrisa coqueta que me encantaba en secreto.

-Sabes que si, puedes quedarte lo que necesites.

-Por eso te amo Miela, ¡ya no seré comido por horribles grillos sudafricanos!- grito emocionado y me abrazó efusivamente.

Reímos mientras nos apreciamos directo en el trabajo, a nada estuvimos de llegar tarde, cosa que no podía permitirme, mi puntualidad había sido impecable en mis años como funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia, menos ahora que era directora del nuevo sector de Protección a las Criaturas Mágicas, departamento impulsado igualmente por mí, y que era mi orgullo personal.

Al entrar a mi oficina, no me sorprendió encontrar una dona de canela con una pequeña notita flotante con un: Gracias, escrito. Ese Theo, tan loco y tan especial, cualquier otro habría dado una flor, un chocolate, pero no Theo. El era diferente, y era por eso que lo quería tanto. A pesar de que mi entablada amistad con el Slytherin desconcertó a muchos, a mi me había encantado. Siempre estuve a favor de concretar relaciones con miembros de otras casas y cuando llego Theo a mi vida, me di cuenta de la mejor forma de que tenia la razón.

Theo es… ¡Theo! No hay forma de describirlo, es una mezcla extraña entre la arrogancia y con la simpatía, del orgullo con la humildad, increíble. El día que me dijeron que trabajaría con él en adelante, lo encontré sentado en el sillón de mi oficina, dormido como oso en invierno, con la boca ligeramente abierta y roncando casi imperceptiblemente, por muy desconcertada que estuviera al verlo ahí, la visión infantil que propinaba me impidió despertarlo, pero poco le duro el gusto porque un par de minutos después llego Kingsley, quiero decir el Ministro, y en un santiamén lo despertó.

Tras un par de semanas de trabajar juntos, me di cuenta de lo increíble persona que era, y no me separe de él. Fue Theo y solo Theo el que me sacó de la terrible depresión que padecí después de que Ron decidiera que nuestra relación de casi 6 años ya había dado lo que tenía que dar y me dejara con él _Te amo _de buenos días que en un nudo en la garganta. Con sarcasmo, películas muggles y bailes extraños, ese castaño de ojos alegres me saco a ese pecoso desagradecido de la mente y el corazón.

Les estaba muy agradecida.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué pensaría de mi si le contaba del "encuentro" con Malfoy.

_-Hay Miela, tu sabes lo que haces, solo recuerda que ese hurón botador no es de fiar, por muy sexy que lo consideres._

Si, posiblemente me diría algo parecido, Theo le tenía un rencor bien ganado al rubio que de oxigenado tenía muy poco. Al igual que Harry, Ron y yo él había vivido en carne propia las burlas y malos tratos propios del Slytherin, al no ser como el resto de los Slys, posiblemente mi castaño amigo había padecido más que yo misma.

Tome mi cabeza entre las manos, reflexionando. Recordando con nitidez el primer día en que mis pensamientos fueron invadidos por un invitado no deseado, y que llego para quedarse.

_**FlashBack**_

_Unos golpes en la puerta quitaron mi atención de los papeles que estaba ordenando, mire el reloj instintivamente antes de abrir, iban a dar las siete debí de haber salido hace casi dos horas, el ministerio debería de estar completamente vacío._

_-¿Quién es?- no esperaba a nadie y Theo debía de estar en su casa hace siglos._

_-Abre Granger._

_Fruncí el seño, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, y no presamente me daba gusto oírla, pero ¿Qué hacia Malfoy en mi oficina, en viernes y mucho después de la hora de salida? Abrí por pura cortesía a mi enemigo de toda la vida, dejándole ver en mis ojos que su presencia no era grata, en lo absoluto._

_-¡Que humor!- me dijo entrando sin ser invitando y sentándose en mi silla- Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo Granger, lo comprendo después de ser abandonada de esa forma por la comadreja-_

_-No te interesa hurón._

_-Huy pero que brava, ya deberías de haber cambiado a un mejor insulto ¿no te parece?- dijo levantando las manos simulando protegerse, intentando fastidiarme, y lográndolo sin esfuerzo-_

_-Podrías decirme a qué diablos vienes o te largas de una buena vez-_

_Fijo sus ojos de plata sobre los míos y alcance a observar como depositaba un pergamino estrecho sobre mi escritorio todavía enganchada en esos ojos que habían cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que los había visto. Ya no eran tan fríos como los recordaba, alcanzaba a notar un poco de calor en su mirada, solo un poco nada que pudiera notarse a no ser que los observaras tan fijamente como lo hacía yo en ese momento. Sus ojos eran hermosos, no podía negarlo simplemente herm… ¿hermosos?_

_-Eso es todo Malfoy, puedes irte.- le dije desviando mi mirada de la suya, sintiendo como mis mejillas se acaloraban._

_Parpadeo levemente, levantándose en el acto y poniendo una sonrisa de lado total y absolutamente arrogante._

_-Nos veremos Granger- me dijo, depositando un casto beso en mi mejilla._

_Enmudecí. Simplemente no tenía idea de que se decía cuando tu enemigo personal te besa en la mejilla, si alguien sabe, por favor no dude en comunicármelo. Levanté mi mano lentamente para rozar levente donde sus labios habían hecho contacto con mi piel._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

No había sido para tanto. ¿Verdad? Un simple beso en la mejilla, tamaño espectáculo, no era nada del otro mundo, quiero decir, el se despide de todos de esa forma ¿no?

Y mi inconsciente me decía que no, definitivamente Malfoy no era por nada del mundo la clase de persona que demostrara cualquier clase de sentimientos, aunque fueran manifestados simplemente con un beso en la mejilla.

Rayos.

Salí de mi oficina, también llamada refugio, y me aparecí directo en mi casa donde me esperaba mi salvación personal.

-¿Miela?- dijo desconcertado cuando me vio entrar por la puerta.

-¡Hola castaño!- lo salude mientras dejaba mi abrigo en la percha

-¿Fue muy grave? ¿Hay heridos?- me preguntó falsamente preocupado- ¿Te hiciste daño?

-De que hablas loco- le conteste divertida, sintiendo como me daba vueltas para verificar mi estado.

-¡Algo muy grave debió de haber pasado para que salieras del trabajo tan temprano!

Estalle en risas mientras, le daba un amistoso golpe en su alborotada cabeza castaña. Rápidamente el humor de mi castaño favorito, me hizo olvidar de mis locas cavilaciones. Esa noche fue una de las muchas que hemos pasado en mi casa, sentados en la alfombra jugando turista, su juego de mesa favorito y el mío también.

-¡Y Nott es el dueño del mundo!- grito levantándose de un salto cuando logró comprar las pirámides de Egipto- el público está realmente emocionado y gritan "¡Castaño! ¡Castaño! ¡Castaño!"

-¡Trampa!- le grite, riendo abiertamente mientras me levantaba también del suelo

-¡Se buena perdedora Miela!

Me tomó fuertemente por la cintura y levantándome del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno, empezamos a dar vueltas por toda la sala, riendo tan fuerte como siempre hacíamos que estábamos juntos. La noche siguió sin seguir ninguna rutina, esa noche decidimos ver una película romántica, diferente a las de suspenso que eran nuestras favoritas. Comimos palomitas inundadas en salsa para terminar de matar lo que quedaba de nuestros pobres estómagos, mientras observaba a Theo lagrimear efusivamente. Negué levemente con la cabeza, quien lo diría, ese pequeño travieso con corazón de pollo, no pude evitar reír internamente. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y no tardo en abrazarme de vuelta, recargo su mejilla en mi cabeza, poco a poco, los estragos de un día lleno de trabajo, risas, y pensamientos tortuosos, me tomaron de golpe y empecé a quedarme dormida, sentí como Theo bajaba mi cabeza para posarla en su regazo, y perdí la conciencia del exterior, entregándome de lleno a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté a la mitad de la noche más agotada que antes de dormir, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, me dispuse a seguir durmiendo acurrucada junto a Theo, no era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, la confianza entre nosotros era infinita, no había segundas intenciones, incluso me atrevería a decir que confiaba mas en el que en mi misma, se lo había ganado. Lo que nunca espere es que él estuviera despierto, susurrando casi inaudiblemente, de no haber estado tan cerca, posiblemente no lo habría oído.

-… si tan solo supieras Miela, si tan solo fueras un poco menos despistada te darías cuenta, Miela, Miela, abre los ojos pequeña, date cuenta… -decía en un susurro ahogado impregnado de algún sentimiento que no logre identificar- Te amo Miela, demasiado.

Y calló. No dijo ni una solo palabra más. Espere atenta a que dijera algo como: "Eres mi hermana" o "Te amo, mi pequeña gran amiga" como solía decirme de vez en cuando. Pero solo logre escuchar constantes suspiros ahogados en el fondo de su pecho, y a sentir pequeños besos casi imperceptibles en mi frente y pelo.

Sera que…

No, es imposible. Total y soberanamente imposible. Theo quería a Luna, el me lo había dicho, y a mí siempre me pareció que eran tal para cual. Solo habían tenido un par de problemas, lo normal, ¡eran la pareja perfecta! ¿O no?

La última vez que vi a mi rubia amiga, le había visto más que radiante, estaba segura que las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor cada día. Lo había notado, yo no era ciega, en la última reunión en la Madriguera, hablaba con ella y Theo nos observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa boba en sus labios, a menos que… no la estuviera mirando a ella…

Demonios.

No podía ser posible. Simplemente no podía. No podía. No debía. No quería.

Me revolví debajo de las mantas que seguramente el había colocado, y salí casi a hurtadillas de la habitación derechito a la cocina.

Me serví un enorme vaso de agua helada que me callo como del cielo. Respire profundamente con los ojos cerrados. No podía creérmelo, ¿mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi? ¿Dónde diablos se había visto eso? Tome otro trago de agua y la verdad me llego de golpe. Ron. Yo había tenido una relación con mi mejor amigo.

-Miela, ¿estas, bien?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas sobresaltándome por completo logrando que echara toda el agua helada encima.

-Estaba- le dije, haciendo uso de mis dotes de actriz- tendré que reportarme enferma del resfriado que me dará.

-Hay no seas exagerada- dijo frotándose los ojos con los nudillos- cámbiate de pijama, no me vayas a resfriar a mi también.

-¿Cómo dices?- dije coloreándome hasta las pestañas.

-¿Qué te cambies de pijama?- pregunto desconcertado, dando un enorme bostezo capaz de comerse toda la cocina- Anda Miela regresemos a dormir- terminó tomándome de la mano delicadamente y llevándome de vuelta a mi habitación.

Está de más decir que durante todo lo que quedo de la noche no pegue ojo, _Date cuenta Miela, abre los ojos… _la voz de Theo resonaba en mis oídos una y otra vez como si fuera la primera vez que la oía. Aun no quería creer lo que había escuchado, y me resistiría a aceptarlo hasta que las cosas no pudieran ser más obvias.

Lo que yo no sabía en ese momento, era que a partir del día siguiente mi vida empezaría dar drásticos giros de 180° constantemente, y menos aun que me agradarían, que esos cambios bruscos en mi vida precariamente planeada, me gustarían tanto hasta casi lograr que no pudiera vivir sin ellos.

**O. O. O. O. O. O.**

_La hora en la que estábamos la desconozco, probablemente pasaban de la media noche, la luna _estaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo nocturno lleno de incontables estrellas, maravillándome la vista.

Pero eso no era lo importante en la noche, lo realmente relevante ahí era quien me acompañaba, no era Theo, ni que tuviera tanta suerte, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en mi sofá de cuero regalándole toda su atención a mi laptop que descansa sobre la mesita de centro. Si había algo que realmente me sorprendía de la nueva actitud de ese rubio era su aceptación a la tecnología muggles, no era un secreto que su medio de transporte principal era un flamante y exclusivo mercedes negro ni tampoco que tenía poco que consiguió su licencia de vuelo, y acababa de adquirir un jet de velocidad. Mencionar su cambio sería dar a conocer lo que era más que obvio, y también era de suponerse que ese cambio me agradara sobremanera.

Ese día saliendo del Ministerio tres horas después de mi salida, lo encontré recargado en la fuente que adornaba el centro del salón, me sorprendió verlo ahí, además que infringía las reglas pues no estaba permitido usar de banco la benemérita fuente.

-No deberías estar sentado en este lugar Malfoy- le dije con en mi habitual posición con las manos a la cintura- para eso hay bancos alrededor del salón.

Levanto un ceja, exceptivo. Sin levantarse todavía de su asiento me evaluó con la mirado como solía hacerlo últimamente, al principio era algo que me molestaba, y aún más que eso, me incomodaba. Era viernes, para variar, y sin duda había sido el día de: "Esmérate todo lo poco que puedas en la ropa para ir a trabajar" de mi closet salieron un jeans desgastados y una blusa roja a cuadros, y haciendo juego con mi "hermosísimo" cabello alborotado, parecía un espantapájaros andante.

-Te esperaba- dijo como si comentara el clima- Dime Granger ¿Por qué nunca sales a la hora que corresponde? Falto muy poco para que fuera a buscarte, pero creí que te molestaría-

Ahora fui yo quien levanto una ceja incrédula. Desde esperaba Malfoy a que yo saliera del trabajo, aunque a decir verdad no debería sorprenderme tanto, tenía por lo menos tres semanas que era la único mago que encontraba a esas horas en el ministerio.

-Bueno pues ¿Qué quieres?- sin duda mis modales no eran los mejores con ese supuesto rubio desabrido, pero nuestra relación enemigo-enemiga había mejorado considerablemente, y ahora llevamos una funcionario-funcionaria donde los insultos y las groserías ya no estaban presentes.

-Salir contigo- simple, directo, grave, me había contestado con tal simpleza que acepte (Aja si claro, bien sabía yo que había dicho que si, porque quería y punto, para que dar más rodeos al asunto)

Fue una noche… muy divertida. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muggle que por eso de las 10 caminamos por las adoquinadas calles londinenses hablando de todo y nada a la vez, de alguna forma empezamos una clase de interrogatorio para conocernos mejor, y no pude dejar de sorprenderme de lo parecidos que podíamos llegar a ser.

-Grupo de música muggle favorito- dijo después de revelar que tenía una extraña afición por la literatura no-mágica

-Beatles- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, sacándonos una carcajada sonora.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un salón de baile, intente que él no lo notara, no quería sufrir sus burlas sobre mis dos pies izquierdos por el resto de mis días, pero, como siempre la suerte nuca estaría de mi lado.

-¿Bailas?- dijo con una sonrisa picara que no puede dejar de adorar.

No espero respuesta, y entramos directo a la barra de bebidas cerca de la pista de baile, cuando aprendí a bailar de esa forma aun no lo desconozco, aunque muchas veces he pensado que todo depende la pareja si se mueve uno con gracia o no.

Nos deslizamos elegantemente por la pista de baile durante una, dos, tres, cuatro, no recuerdo exactamente cuántas horas, pero el empleado nos dijo que estaban por cerrar y fuimos literalmente echados del lugar –cosa que por supuesto, no agrado en lo absoluto a Malfoy-

Iban a dar las 3 cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi apartamento, por cortesía le dije al mi rubio acompañante que si quería entrar, y para sorpresa de ambos, accedió.

Ahí me tenía, pasando un momento increíble con la última persona que habría imaginado. Riendo, hablado, bromeando, y sobre todo disfrutando de ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

-¡Merlín Granger!- dijo de pronto levantándose con agilidad del sillón- ¡Van a dar las seis de mañana!

-Las seis- dije sin darle demasiada importancia, total, no habíamos hecho más que hablar y hablar- ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?

Me arrepentí de inmediato de mis palabras. Sonaba como una colegiala enamorada que no quería separarse de su amor. Y el también lo percibió de esa forma, pues no tardo en soltar una carcajada sonora a la que no tarde en unirme.

-Si tu quieres Granger, ¡pero yo cocino!-

-¿Cocinas? Eso si no puedo creerlo.

-Ya veras, soy mejor cheff que cualquier persona que hayas conocido- dijo arrogantemente-

-Sorpréndeme entonces- le dije coquetamente, mientras me dirigía a la cocina, indicándole que me acompañara.

Y fui sorprendida. Nunca en mi vida había probado cereal y lecha que me supiera tan delicioso. Resulto que sus dotes culinarias no eran precisamente envidiables, y tras revolver un poco mi alacena encontro mi paquete de cereal y un envase de leche en el refrigerador.

-Completamente de acuerdo, ha sido el mejor desayuno que he comido en mi corta existencia- le dije alegremente, mientras recogía los trastos sucios y los depositaba en el lavabo con un leve toque de varita para que empezaran a lavarse solos.

-Te lo dije, cuando quieras, algún día podrás probar mi exquisita comida china traída directamente de la tienda debajo de mi departamento- dijo, con aires de intelectual, mientas limpiaba su boca con una servilleta- por ahora mi querida damisela es hora de partir, muero de sueño.

Lo acompañe a la salida, y sin previo aviso, unió sus labios a los mios por un delicioso segundo, dejándome completamente en shock y viendo elefantes azules.

-Te veré en mis sueños Granger- dijo guiñando uno de sus hermosos ojos plateados.

Me quede ahí, estática en la puerta, viendo el lugar por donde se había marchado, y lentamente una sonrisa empezó a escapar de mis labios.

- Gracias por dejarme plantado anoche Hermione, Henry se comió tu sushi no te preocupes. – dijo una voz que definitivamente no deseaba oír en ese momento- Pero dime, ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba saliendo del edificio?- la voz de mi castaño, de Theo.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"**Entre la amistad y el amor, existe tan solo una mirada"**

Cuenta con solo 3 capítulos

¡Disfrútenlos!

Gracias por leer.

LasTresLunas

Luna Nott


End file.
